1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates primarily to the disposal of fluid waste. It relates especially to the underground disposal of toxic liquid waste.
2. Setting
An unwanted by-product of our industrial society is toxic liquid waste. This toxic liquid waste must be disposed by some safe means. However, in most cases there appears to be no such disposal means readily available. In some cases it has been placed in tar-sealed barrels and buried in shallow graves, or dumped to the ocean floor or pumped into shallow wells. This appears satisfactory until the barrels start to leak or until displaced fluids or waste itself is pumped into aquifers or to the surface.